Personnel in the Central Service Room (CSR) or the Sterile Processing Department (SPD) of hospitals are commonly charged with the responsibility of packaging surgical supplies to ensure that the sterility of the packaged contents is maintained from sterilization to the point of reuse. Several activities are involved in the task of sterile supply delivery to the operating room and other units.
Much of the surgical instruments and supplies used in the operating room are reusable. These supplies typically include such things as clamps, scalpel blade handles, retractors, forceps, scissors, surgeon's towels, basins, and the like. All of these supplies must be collected after each procedure, decontaminated, placed in a sterilization packaging system, and sterilized before they can be used again in another procedure. The sterilization packaging systems used must be of the size and shape to accommodate the items to be sterilized and must be compatible with and withstand the physical conditions of the sterilization process.
Typical means of sterilizing instruments include, among others, autoclaving with steam, exposure to ethylene oxide gas, and exposure to hydrogen peroxide plasma, as is done with the STERRAD® Sterilization System from Advanced Sterilization Products, Irvine, Calif. After the package and its contents have been sterilized, the sterilization package typically is stored until it is needed for a surgical procedure.
Common sterilization packaging systems include sealable pouches, sterilization wraps, and rigid containers. Although each of these systems has some advantage compared to other systems, each of these typical packaging systems also has drawbacks. As an example, using a sterilization wrap to package items to be sterilized in a certain prescribed manner will permit the entry of sterilizing vapor/gas or other medium to sterilize the contents of the wrapped package while denying the ingress of contaminants such as bacteria and other infection causing materials or their vehicles after sterilization. As such, sterilization wraps generally provide a consistent barrier against the ingress of contaminants. However, during storage and transfer to the operating room, the wrapped package may be handled several different times; each time the wrapped package is handled, there is a potential that the sterile nature of the package contents can be compromised, e.g., by a tear, cut, or other breach of the wrapping material.
As another example, sterilization containers—such as, e.g., a metal box and a rigid top or lid that closes the metal box—also can permit the entry of sterilizing medium while denying the ingress of contaminants after sterilization. Unlike sterilization wraps, rigid sterilization containers usually avoid tears, cuts, and the like that can compromise the sterilized contents of the container. However, typical rigid sterilization containers are complex packaging systems, including several parts that must be precisely assembled to prevent compromising the contents of the container after sterilization. Further, some parts of the sterilization container assembly are prone to warping, denting, and breakage, as well as mismatching, loss, and/or other damage. Thus, even if the parts of the container can be assembled, damaged parts can prevent proper assembly of the sterilization container and thereby allow the ingress of contaminants after sterilization.
Consequently, there is a need for a sterilization packaging system that overcomes the shortcomings of known packaging systems. In particular, a sterilization packaging system that reduces the number of packaging components and the number of steps required to assemble the sterilization packaging system, while also minimizing the costs and amount of material required for the sterilization packaging system, would be beneficial. Additionally, a sterilization packaging system that provides a consistent barrier against the ingress of contaminants while avoiding post-sterilization breaches of the packaging system would be advantageous. Moreover, a sterilization packaging system that increases confidence that a sterilized package has not been breached also would be useful.